warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Horus Heresy Chronology
. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ANY ADDITIONAL CHANGES OR EDITS! BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION!!!]] Presented below is the '''Horus Heresy Chronology, an exhaustive listing of all known campaigns and battles that occurred during the galaxy-wide conflict known as the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium. By no means is this list complete, as much of the information presented in various canon sources is often ambiguous and even, at times, contradictory. Therefore, this is merely a rough guide to the chronological order of the events, as they occurred, during this conflict. Chronology Presented below, is a chronological listing of events of the Age of Darkness. The following information was compiled by manifold and diverse hands at the order of Malcador the Sigillite and the Acting Council of Terra following the outbreak, as well as during, the major events of the Horus Heresy. As more information is uncovered in newly discovered Imperial records, it will be added to the chronology: See Also *'Horus Heresy' Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 6, 8-12, 14, 20, 23, 40, 48, 57, 62, 69 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 12-15, 22, 46 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Revision), pp. 4-5, 44 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 22 *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition), pp. 8-11, 17-18, 98-99 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 6 *''Codex Imperialis'' (2nd Edition), pp. 10, 16, 20 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs'' (RPG), pg. 7-9, 27, 104-105 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pg. 7 *''Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook'' (RPG), pp. 78, 80, 93, 120 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 12-13, 39, 41, 43-45, 48-49, 53, 79, 164, 182, 322-323, 361 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pp. 4, 7, 14, 16, 21, 27-28, 41, 47, 54, 67, 76-94, 116, 127 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 5, 9, 13, 60, 66, 74, 82, 89, 104, 139, *''Index Astartes I'', "The Unforgiven - The Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter," "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion," "Bitter and Twisted - The Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion," "Lightning Attack - The White Scars Space Marine Chapter," "Blood Frenzy - The Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter," "Warriors of Old - Space Marine Dreadnoughts," "Psykana Librarius - Space Marine Librarians" *''Index Astartes II'', "Wolves of Fenris - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter," "Emperor's Fist - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter," "Bringers of Darkness - The Night Lords Space Marine Legion," "Angels of Death - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter," "Righteous Zeal - The Black Templars Space Marine Chapter," "For the Emperor - Space Marine Chaplains" *''Index Astartes III'', "Hand of Justice - The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter," "Chosen of Khorne - The World Eaters Space Marine Legion," "Warriors of Ultramar - The Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter," "The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Space Marine Legion," "Masters of Forbidden Knowledge - The Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion" *''Index Astartes IV'', "Sons of Horus - The Black Legion Space Marine Legion," "Dark Apostles - The Word Bearers Space Marine Legion," "Promethean Warriors - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter," "Claws of the Raven - The Raven Guard Space Marine Chapter," "The Enemy Within - The Alpha Legion Space Marine Legion," "Bloodied Fist - The Crimson Fists Space Marine Chapter," "Deep Strike - Tactical Dreadnought Armour" *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'' (2nd Edition), pp. 9, 164, 177-184 *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (2nd Edition), pp. 240-241, 243-244, 268 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' by Alan Bligh *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Background Book) *''Visions of Heresy'' (Artbook) by Alan Merrett *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pp. 137, 158, 160-161, 168, 183, 186, 225, 228, 380, 403 *''White Dwarf'' 332 (US), "Chaos Space Marines", p. 16 *''White Dwarf'' 274 (US), "Chapter Approved: Chaos Space Marine Legions" *''White Dwarf'' 268 (US), "Assault on Holy Terra", "Abaddon the Despoiler" & "Index Astartes First Founding: Sons of Horus, The Black Legion Space Marine Chapter" *''White Dwarf'' 265 (AUS), "Index Astartes - The Death Guard" *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Wolf of Ash and Fire'' (Novella) by Graham McNeil *''Promethean Sun'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''Feat of Iron'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Galaxy In Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Reflection Crack'd'' (Novella) by Graham McNeill *''Descent of Angels'' (Novel) by Mitchel Scanlon *''Legion'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Battle For the Abyss'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Tales of Heresy'' (Anthology) edited by Nick Kyme & Lindsey Priestly *''Fallen Angels'' (Novel) by Mike Lee *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Nemesis'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''The First Heretic'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Prospero Burns'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Age of Darkness'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''The Iron Within'' (Novella) by Rob Sanders *''The Last Remembrancer'' (Novella) by John French *''The Face of Treachery'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Liar's Due'' (Novella) by James Swallow *''Little Horus'' (Novella) by Dan Abnett *''Rebirth'' (Novella) by Chris Wraight *''Savage Weapons'' (Novella) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Rules of Engagement'' (Novella) by Graham McNeill *''Forgotten Sons'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''The Outcast Dead'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Corax: Soulforge'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Know No Fear'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Primarchs'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''The Serpent Beneath'' (Novella) by Rob Sanders *''Brotherhood of the Storm'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight *''Know No Fear'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Honour to the Dead'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Fear To Tread'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Shadows of Treachery'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn *''Aurelian'' (Novella) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Army of One'' (Short Story) by Rob Sanders *''Angel Exterminatus'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Tallarn: Executioner'' (Novel) by John French *''Betrayer'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''The Purge'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Mark of Calth'' (Anthology) Edited by Laurie Goulding *''Dark Heart'' (Ebook) by Anthony Reynolds *''The Scripts: Volume 1'' (Anthology) Edited by Christian Dunn *''The Weakness of Others'' (Short Story) by Laurie Goulding *''The Crimson Fist'' (Novella) by John French *''Prince of Crows'' (Novella) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''The Lion'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Kryptos'' (Ebook) by Graham McNeill *''The Gates of Terra'' (Ebook) by Nick Kyme *''Vulkan Lives'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Scorched Earth'' (Novella) by Nick Kyme *''The Unremembered Empire'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Censure'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Scars'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight *''Ravenlord'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''The Devine Adoratrice'' (Novella) by Graham McNeill *''Vengeful Spirit'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''The Damnation of Pythos'' (Novel) by David Annandale *''The Dark King & The Lightning Tower'' (Audio Drama) by Graham McNeill & Dan Abnett *''Strike and Fade'' (Audio Drama) by Guy Haley *''Raven's Flight'' (Audio Drama) by Gav Thorpe *''Warmaster'' (Audio Drama) by John French *''Butcher's Nails'' (Audio Drama) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Garro: Oath of Moment'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Legion of One'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Sword of Truth'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Burden of Duty'' (Audio Drama) by James Swallow *''Garro: Grey Angel'' (Audio Drama) by John French *''Veritas Ferrum'' (Audio Drama) by David Annandale *''Wolf Hunt'' (Audio Drama) by Graham McNeill *''The Sigillite'' (Audio Drama) by Chris Wraight *''Hunter's Moon'' (Audio Drama) by Guy Haley *''Templar'' (Audio Drama) by John French *''Kharn: The Eightfold Path'' (Audio Drama) by Anthony Reynolds *''Cypher: Guardian of the Order'' (Audio Drama) by Gav Thorpe *''Lucius: The Eternal Blade'' (Audio Drama) by Graham McNeill *''Echoes of Ruin'' (Audio Drama) *''Wolf's Claw'' (Audio Drama) by Chris Wraight *''Thief of Revelations'' (Audio Drama) by Graham McNeill Category:H Category:Campaigns Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines